Ilanyan Chronicles Book One
by Silver and Black
Summary: A massive four show crossover relating the tale of the journey to Ilanya, a planet of magic and fantasy.


Top of Form | |  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Trek, to Babylon 5, to Stargate: SG1 and Earth: Final Conflict. All the characters and places on Ilanya belong to me. Ilanya itself belongs to me. You may use my original characters in your stories but not without first obtaining my written consent! So now sit back, relax, and enjoy!  
  
Ilanyan Chronicles Book One: Journey to the Fantasy Planet By: Silver and Black  
  
"Captain, sensors detect ships of unknown origin off the starboard bow," Tuvok said to Kathryn Janeway. "On screen." "The lead ship is hailing us," Ensign Kim reported from his station at Ops.  
  
"Open channel." "Channel open, Captain." A woman sat in the command chair of the alien vessel, looking calm and confident. She was dressed in a garment made of a fine silken material that brushed the floor, hiding her feet from view. The woman would have been human if it weren't for two minor differences in her appearance. Starting at the temples then wrapping its way around the back of her head was a bone crest. Her face, while attractive, looked strange because of the total lack of eyebrows. Janeway noticed that the other aliens present on the bridge were bald, but the woman had a full head of faintly waving chestnut brown hair. It made her curious as to why this one looked more human than the rest. "Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. And you are?"  
  
"Ambassador Delenn, commander of the White Star fleet." Her voice was quite pleasant, very gentle, yet distinctive. At the same time, there was a hint of steel. "How may we be of assistance?" Before she could respond, the viewer suddenly went split-screen. Delenn cut the connection and gave her husband the floor. Janeway's heart skipped a beat when she saw that this new person was human. The man wore a uniform from a military organization Janeway didn't recognize. It was dark blue with a leather panel down the right side. Around the neck and sleeves was more of the brown leather. Pinned to its left side was a blue EA above a gold bar that she guessed was a rank indicator. The man himself wasn't young or particularly good- looking. His close-cropped dark hair had begun to gray at the temples making him look quite distinguished. Around the ring finger of his left hand was a thick gold wedding ring. Delenn also had a wedding ring which could only mean one thing: she and the man were married. Before Sinclair could put in his request, the viewer went split-screen again. Janeway inwardly groaned. Not again, she thought sourly. This new person looked to be close to her age, without a single gray hair on his head. He too wore a strange uniform that she didn't recognize. Compared to Sinclair's, it was drab, a dull olive green. On its sleeves were patches, one of which depicted a strange circle with a big number one in the middle. Above this were the letters: SG. She guessed that this was the name of his unit but she'd never heard of SG1 before. The other patch bore a strange symbol that looked like a san serif A with the middle line missing, a circle posed above its point. "I know what you're going to say, Jeff. Let me ask. What he wanted to say is, "Can we join you?" ", Colonel Jack O'Neill said to Janeway. "Yes, you may join us. You and all your friends can. We'd be happy to have you," she said with a smile. "O'Neill out," he said then he and Sinclair vanished from the viewer. Janeway had known that these people had gone awhile without seeing a human face, so that's what she'd given them. None had been the wiser. Fooled them! How gullible these humans are, she thought with a mental chuckle. She put her hands over her face as if removing a mask. Her glamour winked out like a light turned off. Chakotay watched her drop her hands into her lap. A change had been wrought in her appearance. No longer was she an imperfect, flawed human. She was now a perfect, flawless Elf. Once average height, now standing an imposing six feet. Her angular face had become narrower, her cheekbones higher. Braided into the brown hair twisted up in a bun were blue crystal beads that refracted the light into a thousand tiny rainbows. Janeway rose from her chair in a single fluid movement and proceeded towards the turbolift, moving with otherworldly grace. "Chakotay, Tom, Harry, you're with me. Tuvok, you have the bridge." The men fell in behind her and together they entered the turbolift.  
  
When they arrived in Transporter Room One, the first group was beaming over from their ship. Six columns of light resolved themselves into six people. Janeway immediately recognized Colonel O'Neill as he was only one of two humans in the group. The young Bajoran woman serving as transporter tech looked at the Colonel and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid you'll have to step down from the platform. The next group is about to come through." Tom Paris's eyes went wide as he saw the women who came down off the platform. They looked like no women he'd ever seen and he'd seen plenty of aliens. Next group through were all humans, two men and a woman. One of the men who was impeccably dressed in a suit and tie had black eyes cold as ice and hard as flint. His exotically handsome face betrayed no emotion, frozen into a cold, hard mask. Janeway knew exactly who he was the moment she laid color-changing eyes on him. She knew him as Druzman, the Lord of Darkness. Although by now he probably called himself something else. In fact, the "human" did call himself something else. Ronald Sandoval. Taking a human name didn't hide the fact that he isn't human. Druzman, you see, is a Dark Elf. Under the glamour, those black eyes are a brilliant violet. His skin's amethyst, his neatly barbered hair is the white of virgin snow. His delicately pointed ears are double pierced with death's-head earrings and small ruby studs. As Janeway glowered at Sandoval, the transporter tech began to grow impatient. "Please step down from the platform," she said to the brunette in the tailored pinstripe suit. After the last group came through, all their guests stood arrayed before the platform. Now that Janeway could see everyone, she saw people that she hadn't before. There was another person, a young woman, attired in the same uniform as Sinclair. With O'Neill, stood three Elves, two females and a male. Also standing at his side was a big black man who had a strange gold emblem stamped upon his forehead. Next to the brunette stood an imposingly tall, fair man who dwarfed all present. His close- cropped hair was ash blonde, his eyes an eerie electric blue. If his skin had been any paler, he'd be dead. Like SG1 and the brown-haired female Elf, he wore the drab olive green fatigues and combat boots. He even followed the military regulation about hair. The four earrings, however, were decidedly non-regulation. Clasped in a big, strong hand was the beautifully carved silver head of a black cane. Slung across his chest on a strap was a scary-looking weapon the likes Janeway's officers had never seen before. Holstered on his webbing were a knife, a zat'nik'itel, and a side arm. In his other hand, he wielded a strange staff topped by an elongated pod. Set in the palm of that hand was the amber stone of a Goa'uld ribbon device. With expression unreadable and odd blue eyes cold, hard as ice, the man looked truly frightening. Just like with Sandoval, Janeway could tell that he was using glamour and that underneath it he too was an Elf. Not a Dark Elf but a High Elf like her. Unlike Sandoval, she didn't pick up any bad or evil vibes. Strangely, though, she picked up on some subtle vibes that felt dark and threatening. His Mage's Aura began to shine through the slowly opening cracks in his glamour. *Muna'al! Is that you, my son,* Janeway Sent. *Yes, Mother, it is I.* *Last time I saw you, you were just a baby. My, how you've grown!* *I've been looking for you for the last several hundred years! Where have you been?* *Here, of course.* *Why the twenty-fourth century?* She did not respond to his question either aloud or telepathically. Instead, she rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around the young man's waist. The crew looked on in disbelief as Janeway hugged the big Elf and pulled him down to chastely kiss the tip of a pointed ear. "Who is this, Captain," asked Paris. She pulled away from her son, turned to face her officers. "I want you to meet my son. His name is Muna'al. In our language, it means "Death". " "I am your son but my name is Johnny Smith."  
  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
